classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Osella FA1I
The Osella FA1I was a Formula 1 racing car of the Italian team Osella Squadra Corse, the 1987 and 1988 was reported to be 17 races. He solved the Osella FA1G from a technical point and had similarities with the Osella FA1H . The car was developed by Ignazio Lunetta technically unreliable. The car reached the finish in any single race. Technique The FA1I was not a completely new development. The monocoque and the basic layout of the car in line with its predecessors such as that of the Osella FA1F, and he was thus still in a direct line to the Alfa Romeo 183T, which formed the technical basis for all turbo vehicles Osellas. Lunetta took some solutions of the short-lived Osella FA1H, but the wheelbase was shortened by 60 millimeters and the suspension was revised in favor of tie bars front and rear. Major focus was on the aerodynamics: the first time since 1984 led Osella wind tunnel tests by. Before the final design of the body and the wings there were studies with 1:4 scale models in a wind tunnel by Dallara, and the finished car was once again in front of the first race Pininfarina tested channel. Drive side Osella stopped the increasingly outdated turbocharged eight-cylinder engines from Alfa Romeo firmly. Their capacity was limited and the fuel consumption was high. To meet the regulatory limit of conditional fuel quantities Osella had to greatly reduce, so the power output of the engines also slowed the boost pressure. In qualifying trim the engines contributed about 820 hp in the race, the power was about 750 hp. Nevertheless, the FA1I 1987 fell several times prematurely because of lack of fuel. In the course of 1987, two copies of the FA1I emerged. race inserts Formula 1 1987 season In the 1987 Formula 1 season of 16 races for FA1I became Osellas regular driver Alex Caffi reported. Caffi could, with the exception of the Grand Prix of Spain qualify regularly. He started mostly from the weaker of the new naturally aspirated cars. The best starting position achieved with the 16 Caffi Place at the Monaco Grand Prix . The finish did not succeed. Four times he dropped out prematurely because of lack of fuel, five were defects on the engine and turbocharger, and there were two each gear and electrical damage. At some races sat Osella another car for Franco Forini one. Some Internet sources claim that Forini on these occasions as well as Caffi drove a FA1I. In the literature, however mostly assumed that Forini once an old, already in 1985 began constructed FA1G. Formula 1 1988 season 1988 Osella denied the opening race in Brazil with the FA1I. The car - now painted entirely different - was for Nicola Larini reported. However, the Italians failed to qualify, so it did not come to a race entry. Then the FA1I was the largely revised Osella FA1L replaced Osellas last car with Alfa Romeo technology. Gustav Brunner, the technical director of the German Riyal team and constructor of the Riyal arc01, described the FA1I in March 1988 as a "really bad car ". Category:Osella Category:Racecars Category:Formula 1 Cars Category:Post-war Category:Modern